


Marriage

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol/T'Pau AU, in which the two are betrothed. (2001-2002)





	1. Parted From Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: 2001 ASCEM GO award, 2nd place, Best Misc Slash Story, Best Ent Slash Story (tie)  


* * *

From: T'Pau  
Tekara City  
ShiKahr Provence, Vulcan

To: T'Pol  
Vulcan Compound  
Sausalito, Earth

Na'shaya, T'Pol,

I trust you are settling in well on your new assignment. I will admit, it has been difficult adjusting to your absence. When you were first offered this assignment, I was pleased for you...after all, the experiences you would have would far outweigh the inconvenience I would feel at your absence. And truly, what is five years to us, who live so long, compared to the lifetime we would have together after your assignment on Earth was over.

However, after only one month, I find myself wishing I had never let you go. Every day, when I return to our home, I have so much I wish to share with you...but you are not here, nor within easy communications range. The sharing of our day to day work had become routine...I did not realize how much pleasure I found in sharing my life's work with another being.

On that note, I can tell you that our research is progressing as planned, but beyond that, I am not at liberty to say...I am recording all our results so that you may see the progression of our work when you return to me.

I know you are busy, so I will not keep you any longer. I miss you, ashaya, and the closeness we have shared. At times, I fear the distance between us is testing our betrothal bond, for I lose me sense of you. I have been assured it is just my imagination...but it is very disconcerting, nonetheless. Perhaps we should not have postponed our Koon-ut-kal-if-fee...for then, we would be one, and I would not be so alone.

Diftor heh smusma,  
T'Pau

* * *

From: T'Pol  
ENTERPRISE  
Orbital Space Dock, Earth

To: T'Pau  
Tekara City  
ShiKahr Provence, Vulcan

Na'shaya, T'Pau,

Your message was a pleasant surprise at the end of a wearying day. After a month, I find myself sharing your misgivings over the decision I made. Soval has granted me the _privilege_ of being his liaison with the humans, and I fear I will not be able to work with them for an extended period of time...their minds are far too chaotic for my tastes.

Forgive my outburst, I am not myself. As you can see from the header of this letter, I am no longer on Earth, per se. I have been temporarily reassigned to their spaceship, ENTERPRISE, and I have not been able to meditate since I arrived here...it is taking its toll on me. That, added to the need to constantly shield their chaotic thought patterns while in such close proximity, has stressed me to the limits of my endurance. But I will persevere...I have no choice, really.

For the past two days we have been in constant preparation, as an emergency situation has arisen, and the ENTERPRISE must leave Earth orbit sooner than originally planned. In light of the emergency, Soval insisted that a Vulcan observer be placed onboard ship, to assist in any way possible...I am that observer. I regret that I can say no more, nor take the time to tell you of my experiences to date. Suffice it to say, I am settling in as best as I can.

Again, forgive the briefness of this message, I will contact you again when this emergency mission is over and I return to Earth. I miss you, and eagerly await the day when we can speak face-to-face once again.

Sochya eh divan, t'hy'la,  
T'Pol

* * *

T'Pau returned home after a long day. Three days had passed since she had heard from T'Pol, and she was beginning to worry. The story circulating around the Vulcan Science Academy was that Earth had had contact with the Klingon Empire, and ENTERPRISE was in the middle of things. Unfortunately, there were no details about this contact, so T'Pau had no idea if Earth was in danger of being conquered or if they were able to route the Klingon's from their usual path.

Her one attempt to contact T'Pol had failed...her letter returned due to a communications blackout. This did not ease her mind in the least. She was also increasingly aware of a _diminishing_ of their bond. At times, she had no sense of T'Pol at all, and when she could sense her, it was very faint.

At first, she had feared that the betrothal bond they shared was not strong enough to withstand the great distances inherent to space travel, but after asking colleagues who had experienced this type of separation, she had been assured that distance could not sever the betrothal. There bond was still intact, but her anxiety, combined with the stress that T'Pol was undoubtedly under, had most likely combined to create the impression that their bond had weakened. Their suggestion was to meditate and rid herself of all anxiety, then she would see that all was well.

Crossing the room, she automatically looked to the terminal on her desk, in the hopes that there was a message from T'Pol...but once again, there was nothing. No messages at all, in fact. Of course, this was not an unusual occurrence, but it was disappointing nonetheless.

Determined to clear her mind of negative thoughts, she lit her firepot, and knelt before it to meditate. The _arie'mnu_ she had been taught as a child had been failing her since T'Pol had left. She hoped that meditation would restore her mastery of her emotions.

It took some time, but she finally reached the first level of meditation. The clearing of the mind led to the relaxing of her body...and once this was achieved, the deeper meditation she required came more easily. Soon, the jumble of thoughts that had been plaguing her for days was reorganized into a semblance of order from which she hoped to find understanding and peace.

Examining each item, one by one, and compartmentalizing them...setting aside the trivial and nonessential for later scrutiny or dismissal. Once this was accomplished, she would set her mind on T'Pol...or more specifically, the bond they shared. She had to know if it was still viable.

As T'Pau stared into the flame, the image of her beloved appeared in her mind. With the image, the bond flared to life...but something was not right. She sensed confusion, anger, and apprehension. Her natural instinct was to break the connection, but she fought her instincts. She had to know what was causing such distress to her t'hy'la.

Concentrating, she became one with T'Pol...the feel of hands on her abdomen, T'Pol's hands, gently rubbing, then moving to her thighs. The feeling sent shivers of passion through her loins. What T'Pol was doing, however, did not coincide well with the thoughts she was receiving, for the movements were sensual, yet the thoughts were not.

As a second pair of hands touched her body, T'Pau realized that T'Pol was not alone...a flash of disgust entered her mind, as the male hands touched her back, and as suddenly as the emotion registered, T'Pau sensed T'Pol's shields snap more fully into place, and their connection was lost once again.

Whatever activity T'Pol was engaged in, she was not enjoying the experience. T'Pau, on the other hand, had been...at least until the 'other' came into the equation. It had been nearly six weeks since she and T'Pol had been together...and the feel of her lovers hands on her body, even if only in her mind, was a pleasant diversion.

Satisfied that their bond was secure, T'Pau went to bed...but the lingering feel of her beloved's hands on her flesh had aroused her need for fulfilment. Lying alone in her bed, she gave in to her needs. As she gently rolled her nipple between thumb and fingers, her other hand slid between her thighs, her thumb rubbing against her clit, as two fingers slipped inside.

Her movements were slow and deliberate...gently arousing her passion, as she once again concentrated on T'Pol. To her amazement, the connection flared back to life almost instantly. Suddenly, T'Pol's hands had joined her own in this sensual solo dance. Sending thoughts of love and concern to T'Pol, she was pleased when the love was returned, and all sense of the anger she had perceived earlier was gone.

There were so many questions that T'Pau wanted to ask T'Pol, but they would have to wait...the physical connection was overwhelming, and all that mattered at this moment. As she stimulated the nipple on one breast, she could feel T'Pol's hand on the other. As her own fingers were pulled out, she felt T'Pol's slip in...the stimulation was constant, and building to a crescendo...she did not know how much more of it she could take.

As her orgasm exploded in waves of ecstasy they were redoubled by T'Pol's. Satiated, a feeling of such utter acceptance and love passed between the two as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

From: T'Pol  
ENTERPRISE  
Leaving Qo'nosâ€”destination unknown

To: T'Pau  
Tekara City  
ShiKahr Provence, Vulcan

Na'shaya, T'Pau,

Forgive my silence...I know it must have been difficult for you, but the communications blackout was a necessity. By now, you have undoubtedly seen the news of what happened on Earth, so I will not elaborate here...suffice it to say, we were successful.

Soval had, of course, planned on this mission being a failure. He never intended for the Humans to actually succeed when it came to the Klingons. He had assumed that they would be forced to return to Earth, once again under our control and limitations.

He underestimated them, as did I. Much to my surprise, the Humans are proving to be a rather fascinating challenge for me, as they are far more adventurous that Vulcans, and willing to take unnecessary chances, all for the sake of exploration. Starfleet has granted them permission to continue exploring this sector of space, instead of returning to Earth at this time. Captain Archer has requested that I remain with them as Science Officer.

I was hesitant at first...but as I thought of my options, I realized that assignment to this ship was preferable to my liaison position on Earth with Soval...one that would undoubtedly be far more arduous with his plans thwarted as they have been. I accepted the Captain's offer, and have asked the Vulcan Embassy on Earth to grant me a permanent reassignment to ENTERPRISE.

Of course, this will not interfere with our original plans. I have asked that this assignment not exceed the original five years I had agreed to stay on Earth. I have been told that will not be a problem. In the mean time, we can continue to find solace and companionship in our bond...for although you are parted from me, we are never parted...never and always...touching, and touched.

My T'hy'la...be well,  
T'Pol


	2. ...Yet Never Parted

T'Pau had been growing ever more weary of her time alone. Nearly a year had passed since T'Pol was assigned to ENTERPRISE...a year of wondering from day to day if she would ever see her again. 

At first, the correspondences came on a regular basis...usually 'letters' were exchanged every five or six days, with more 'personal' messages through their bond on a daily basis. But two months into her new assignment, the daily 'exchanges' started being limited to very brief encounters. More often than not, T'Pau got the impression that T'Pol was too busy to share anything with her before her mental shielding went up to full force.

On a few occasions, T'Pau had 'eavesdrop' on T'Pol without being detected. The jumble of emotions she sensed in her betrothed's mind on these occasions were confusing to T'Pau, who had no experience with humans to judge her impressions by. On more than one occasion, feelings of 'concern' for another were quite strong, but it was impossible for T'Pau to determine exactly who was the cause of such strong emotions from T'Pol.

A few months back, after the fall of P'Jem, T'Pau had been somewhat relieved to hear that T'Pol was being recalled to Vulcan to account for her part in the incident...it mattered little to her if T'Pol's career would be effectively over. All that mattered was that she would be home, and they could resume their lives together.

But even that was not to be. 

The letter she had gotten from T'Pol corroborated the official announcement that, although not cleared of the charges against her, the circumstances surrounding the incident had been reevaluated, and T'Pol had been severely reprimanded. At the request of Captain Archer, and Admiral Forrest, Soval had agreed to her remaining with ENTERPRISE indefinitely. 

T'Pau's reply to the letter had been rather emotional, and she regretted sending it after the fact...but it was too late to take back the words she had spoken in anger and disappointment. Since then, there had only been two letters exchanged between them, and no 'personal' contact through their bond whatsoever. T'Pau continued to open her mind to her betrothed, but every time they made contact, T'Pol pulled away, and erected a wall between them. 

T'Pau did not understand T'Pol's attitude, and wondered what she was hiding or trying to protect her from. She grew more and more frustrated, thinking her initial fear over their bond not surviving this experience to be a reality...but she was willing to hold on to the hope of a future with T'Pol for a bit longer. 

Today, she had heard a rumor that ENTERPRISE was being recalled to Earth. Now, she was not one to hold too much stock in such rumors, but there was something about this one that made her take notice. Thinking her official connection to T'Pol should open a few doors, granting her access to information the average citizen would not be privy to, she investigated the rumor.

She quickly learned that they were, indeed, on their way back to Earth, and that their stay would be for an indefinite period of time...from all indications, T'Pol should be able to return to Vulcan, where they finally would be bonded, putting an end to her fears once and for all.

* * *

The crew of ENTERPRISE had been in constant debriefing meetings for the past week. For a while there, their fate was very uncertain. Uncertainty seems to come with the territory whenever the Suliban are involved. However, T'Pol was pleased to see that they were, finally, cleared of the charges, and would be allowed to return to the exploration of space. 

With this unpleasantness behind her, there was one other matter she must deal with before returning to duty. ENTERPRISE would be undergoing maintenance and resupply...giving the crew a month of leave before their mission was continued. Her request for transport to Vulcan was approved by Soval, and Archer had granted her a three week leave of absence, so she was on her way to see T'Pau...a meeting she was anticipating with mixed emotions, indeed.

She had asked T'Pau to come to Earth, but she had refused, insisting that T'Pol meet her on the ancient sands of their homeworld. By the tone of the message, T'Pol knew that she would be given an ultimatum. She did not like ultimatums.

As the transport neared Vulcan, she began to wish she were someplace else...anywhere else would do just fine. She was torn, uncertain of her own emotions when it came to T'Pau. They had been t'hy'la since childhood...betrothed at the age of seven, when they had been able to convince their parents that there would never be anyone else in either of their lives to supplant the other. 

They had attended the Vulcan Science Academy together, always finishing first and second, although not always the same one on top. After graduation, they had joined a prestigious research facility, dealing in interspecies biology. Their work brought them great recognition, until one day, they were both invited to join the Earth delegation, under the supervision of Ambassador Soval. 

It would be a five year assignment, giving them firsthand experience with another species, in its own environment. T'Pol, always the more inquisitive of the two, thought it was a splendid idea, while T'Pau was more reserved in her opinion...the idea of living on such a cold and uninviting planet for five years, with such primitive beings, was not to her liking at all.

T'Pol almost declined as well...the idea of being separated for five years being the reason. But T'Pau could see the desire in her betrothed's mind, and knew that if she did not let her go, there would always be a bit of doubt and resentment between them. T'Pau and T'Pol had finally found one area where their level of interest was not interchangeableâ€”T'Pau was satisfied with knowledge in the abstract, whereas T'Pol needed a more hands-on approach.

So it was decided...T'Pol would go to Earth for five years, working with Ambassador Soval, and the science department of the newly formed Starfleet. She would be a bit of a liaison between the Human and Vulcan scientists, as they completed the building of their first high-speed, long range space ship.

T'Pau had asked that they undergo their official bonding before T'Pol left, but after a great deal of discussion, they decided to wait until after the assignment was over...looking back on that decision, T'Pol had to admit to herself that there had been no logical reason for the delay. 

T'Pol was brought back to the present as the transport landed, and she disembarked. Glancing around the eerily silent terminal, she had her first look at Vulcan in over a year...she found the silence oppressive, and realized that she had obviously spent too much time in the presence of humans. On Earth, even the 'quiet' places had some noise, but here there was nothing, not even the sound of the air-circulation pumps that brought the cool air into the terminal. 

She shook herself out of this unusual train of thought and continued to look for T'Pau. It took a moment, but she spotted her near the far window, and altered her course accordingly. As she got closer, she noticed the changes that had overcome T'Pau in the year since she had seen her last. T'Pau had grown thin, and somewhat stooped in her posture, as if she had spent too many hours looking into the screen of her terminal, without food or rest. When she was still about five yards away, their eyes locked...but instead of seeing warmth and love in T'Pau's eyes, T'Pol only saw anger and distrust. 

T'Pol knew, without a doubt, that this meeting would be as unpleasant as she had feared when she had first gotten T'Pau's summons. Trying not to let her anxiety show, T'Pol allowed a slight smile to reach her eyes, if not her lips, as she closed the distance, and extended her fingers in the ritual embrace. She couldn't help but notice the slight hesitation before T'Pau did likewise. 

Unsurprisingly, there was no mental contact at the touch...T'Pol couldn't blame T'Pau for not even trying, considering the wall's she had erected between them over the last few months. But they had been necessary, as far as T'Pol was concerned. Too much had been going on that she was not comfortable sharing with T'Pau. Trying to filter out classified information, from personal information was just too difficult, and would result in much the same reaction on T'Pau's part...misunderstandings and accusations. 

Now, face to face, T'Pol would be able to explain about the classified information that she could not share through their bond. She knew T'Pau would understand. Telling her about the growing friendship between herself and Hoshi Sato would be another thing, however. She somehow doubted that revelation would be accepted with quite the same level of understanding.

* * *

The drive to their home was a silent one. T'Pol spent the short time looking out the window, refamiliarizing herself with her homeworld. For the most part, the city was the same as when she had left. It had virtually been the same since the day she had been born, as far as she knew. The sudden realization that she had experienced more changes, both personally and of those around her, in the past year than she had encountered in her entire life up to that point, startled her. 

Looking at T'Pau, she tried to picture what she would be like today had she accepted the posting on Earth, and could not. T'Pau was not one to accept change easily, or often, and in that lies the difference between the two of them. Deep down T'Pol had a feeling that she had always known this, and perhaps it was one of the deciding factors in her decision to postpone their bonding. Regardless, it would be a factor when T'Pau presented her with her ultimatum, which she would no doubt do before long.

They arrived home, and entered the spartanly decorated abode. T'Pol noted that absolutely nothing had changed...everything was in its place, with nothing new added, or removed. It bothered her. Her own quarters aboard ENTERPRISE, though spartan, had had a few items added over the course of her time there. A polished rock that Commander Tucker had given her as a peace offering; a photo of Hoshi and herself disguised as natives. Little things that made it a 'home' to her.

But there was nothing here that T'Pol and T'Pau had not acquired together. 

T'Pol took her things to her room, then returned to the living area. T'Pau was in the kitchen, preparing a light meal as T'Pol entered, saying, "We must talk."

"Yes, we must." T'Pau replied, without facing T'Pol. She quickly went on, "I was hoping to bond with thee tonight, but it is not possible. I have spoken with the elders, and they cannot arrange our Koon-ut Kali-fee in less than three days." Only after she had said this, did she turn to face T'Pol, before adding, "I hope that is satisfactory with you."

T'Pol was left speechless. She had expected the ultimatum, but had assumed there would be more time. She needed to meditate, and weigh all the options. Thinking quickly, she finally said, "Must it be so soon? We have been apart for over a year, we must get to know one another again, before making such a life-altering decision. We have time before I must return to Earth." 

By the look in T'Pau's eyes, this was not what she wished to hear. In an attempt to remedy the situation, T'Pol closed the distance between them, and lightly touched her fingers to T'Pau's face, as she added, "Come, ashaya..." leaving the rest of the thought to pass from mind to mind.

T'Pau did not smile, but accepted the invitation. The food forgotten, they returned to the sleeping chamber, and silently undressed. T'Pau was suddenly very aggressive, as if she were starved for physical gratification...T'Pol tried to proceed more slowly, savoring every touch and sensation. She could sense that T'Pau was not finding fulfilment or release, which seemed to add to her aggressiveness. 

In an attempt to calm T'Pau, T'Pol opened their bond slightly. She knew there was danger in the partial bondâ€”a danger that T'Pau would sense that she was holding backâ€”but it was a chance she needed to take if T'Pau was to find any release. It took time, but she eventually felt the tension slowly ease, and T'Pau's body became more pliant and responsive to her touch. Their mutual release, when it came, was less than satisfying, as far as T'Pol was concerned.

* * *

After the rather hurried and unsatisfying bout of sex, they did not revert to their old habit of lying there, holding each other close while they slept. Instead, T'Pau said, "You must be hungry," as she left the bed and quickly went into the fresher. As she returned, wearing the robe T'Pol had given her years ago, she added, "Dinner will be ready in exactly ten minutes."

T'Pol continued to lie there, staring at the retreating back, even after she was no longer in sight. When she had made the suggestion to come in here, there had been a sliver of hope that their old relationship could be salvaged, given time. But now, she knew it was impossible. She had changed so much over the past year, but T'Pau had remained as she always was. The way she always would be. She would never be able to accept a life with so many unknowns as the one T'Pol had to offer.

It was time to make an ultimatum of her own.

Dressing quickly, she returned to the kitchen, just as T'Pau was putting dinner on the table. She had made T'ooRac S'MoorSum, one of her favorite dishes. It had been some time since she had eaten it last...the mushroom and carrot approximation she had been able to find on Earth had been quite good, but not nearly as flavorful as the Vulcan vegetables were. Pouring glasses of spring wine for each of them, she took her seat, and they began to eat.

T'Pol had become unused to eating in complete silence, and asked, "T'Pau, have you ever considered applying to a teaching post at the Vulcan Science Academy? Or Possibly on Earth? I understand that Starfleet Academy is always looking for teachers in the sciences...especially in fields relating to interspecies interaction." 

T'Pau looked at her, openly appalled by her lack of manners. After a moment, she said, "This is not the time or place for such a discussion," then continued to eat her meal in silence. T'Pol had no choice but to do the same. When they had finished, T'Pol cleared the dishes, and loaded them in the recycling unit, while T'Pau made tea.

They retired to the living room, tea in hand, when T'Pau finally spoke again. "May I ask why you asked such a question of me?"

T'Pol sipped her tea before answering the question with another question. "Your research is in the field of Interspecies Biology. Tell me, have you ever met a being of another species?"

"It is unnecessary..." but she got no further.

"Unnecessary? How can you say that?" T'Pol stopped herself from saying anything further. Losing her temper over this would not change the facts, and she knew from years of experience, T'Pau would not be swayed by an emotional display. Taking a moment to center herself, T'Pol continued, "I have come to many false assumptions in the past...especially where Human's are concerned. In the past year, I have come to see that one cannot make generalizations over them, or any other species. The only way to truth and understanding is through knowledge." 

T'Pol suddenly put her tea cup down, and stood. Looking down at T'Pau, she added, "You asked if it was satisfactory with me if we were bonded in three days time. I tell you now that it is not."

"When do you wish to bond with thee?" T'Pau asked, although there was a speck of fear in her voice. 

"I do not. I ask that our betrothal be dissolved before I return to Earth." The decision finally made, she made her way to the bedroom, to gather her belongings and move them to the guest room. She would make arrangements for her return to Earth in the morning.

As T'Pol turned she saw T'Pau in the doorway. "Why?" was all she asked.

"Through knowledge comes change...I have changed too much to be happy or content in the life you have chosen for yourself. And you have not changed at all, nor do you wish to. I do not see you being happy with me, or the life I have come to appreciate." T'Pol paused, knowing that 'emotions' were a difficult subject to broach with T'Pau, but asking nonetheless, "Tell me, how have you felt this past year, with me off world?"

Surprisingly, there was no hesitation when T'Pau answered. "Lonely, depressed, anxious, frustrated. Do you need to hear more?" There was sarcasm and anger in the voice. T'Pol was not entirely surprised.

"No, I had surmised as much. For me, it has been very different. Yes, at first I too was feeling lonely and somewhat depressed, but as the work engulfed me, I felt a sense of accomplishment, pride in my abilities, and the acceptance of my co-workers. Excitement, curiosity, occasional anxiety and fulfilment." 

She stopped, not wanting her hurt T'Pau any more than she already had. They had been the world for each other for so long, but there was more to life than just one world...T'Pol had already discovered that the universe was far more interesting. It was time for T'Pau to do the same. In a last-ditch effort, she added, "I implore you to expand your horizons...allow change into your life. Who knows, when next we meet again, we may once again have experiences to share with one another."

T'Pau was silent for some time, then she turned and left the room. T'Pol listened as the door to the bedroom they had shared closed. T'Pol knew that it was the end of the discussion, and went to bed. In the morning, she would make sure they went to see the elders, to have their betrothal dissolved, then she would return to Earth, and the ENTERPRISE.

* * *

Hoshi was waiting at the space dock when T'Pol's transport arrived. At once, she noticed the lightness of mood that T'Pol seemed to exude from every pore...as if a heavy burden had been lifted while she had been away. If Hoshi hadn't known better, she would have sworn that T'Pol smiled at her, as their eyes locked across the crowded and noisy terminal...but she knew it was only in her imagination. T'Pol did not smile...although Hoshi vowed that one day, she would.


	3. Never And Always, So They Say

  
Author's notes:  
  
T'Pau's POV of what happened between them, and how it would ultimately change her own life, making her the person we saw in "Amok Time."  


* * *

I cannot believe this has happened. 

I have contacted Soval, in the hope that he would see reason, and recall T'Pol to Vulcan, for obviously, the humans have done something to alter her way of thinking. He has informed me that he no longer has any control over her, and for the High Council to insist that the humans return her at this time could cause an interspecies incident that would, no doubt, be very destructive to the fragile hold the Vulcan High Council still had over Earth. 

I knew when she had first accepted the mission to Earth that things would be difficult, but I never contemplated what it would be like to lose her from my life. But I have...just as surely as if she had been killed aboard that starship she is on. 

As a matter of fact, that is exactly how things are...she is dead to me, and I am in mourning for her. In my mourning, I must do all in my power to prevent other Vulcans from losing their lives to the humans as my t'hy'la did. 

Suddenly, I am reminded of my brother Sarek, and his adolescent fascination of the humans. When last I saw him, he had told me of his desire to join the diplomatic corps after he completes his studies at the Vulcan Science Academy, and join the delegation on Earth. Of course, it is expected of him to become a diplomat, just as his father was, and his father before him...but it will be up to me to see that he is completely aware of the danger inherent in such an assignment. Luckily, there are many years ahead in which to open his eyes to the danger the humans pose to our way of life.

With that in mind, I make a decision of my own. There are numerous factions here on Vulcan that have dedicated their time to studying the impact offworlders have on our lives. Until now, I had not contemplated joining any of them. I may study the biology of alien species, but I need not interact with them...why get involved. But now, I realize that I have no choice...I am involved, just as all Vulcans are involved, whether I like it or not.

As our world stands today, it is pointless to join one of the factions who wish for compete isolation from other species...that is an impractical solution at this time. But just as complete isolation is not the solution, neither is complete acceptance. To fully embrace others as brothers, we would eventually lose ourselves as individuals, just as T'Pol did.

No, I must join with one of the factions who are currently in control of the situation, watching and doling out information to keep the humans in line...for although I personally want nothing more to do with humans, I must think of the future. After all, any race who can so effectively alter the behavior of my t'hy'la in such a short span of time warrants close scrutiny. There is no telling what kind of havoc they could bring to the known...and unknown...universe if left to their own devices.


End file.
